Command & Valkyria ideas
by yevg
Summary: Una base que tengo por ahora una ideas que se me ocurrieron.
1. Te conozco

_**Bueno es una idea que me vino viendo varios fanfic de comand y conquer y solo como seria con los dichosos comandantes aunque por ahora solo se me ocurrió sacarlo estilo tráiler y tal vez como seria las unidades y edificios.**_

_**Esta es una parodia del tráiler de halo wars 2 más mi interpretación de la canción I know you**_

_**En **__CURSIVA__** es el comandante 1, en **_**NEGRITA**_** es comandante 2 y COMBINADAS es ambos juntos cantan más es como pensamientos tienen.**_

* * *

_**Comando & Valquiria trailer**_

* * *

_**Tráiler 1: te conozco**_

* * *

En un lugar entre las fronteras del imperio y la federación atlántica se movían soldados de la federación hasta que de una pared salen imperiales armados con martillos y escudos.

_Te conozco_

_Hemos estado aquí_

Inmediatamente todo se vuelve lento en ellos caminaba sin prisas alguien con uniforme y un casco que cubre toda sacara que no se vería alguien en campo de batalla por lo mientras digámosle comandante atlántico.

_Sin sorpresa_

_Y puntuación estable_

Mientras camina un tanque modificado que tiene el nombre Edelweiss 2 de corría a toda velocidad mientras atropellaba a soldados imperiales

**Conozco la oscuridad**

**Desde el interior**

En frente una maquinas de combate parecida especie de insecto con 3 cajas grande a los lados con v4 digámosle tanque furtivo a sus lados abriendo el frente de las cajas salen misiles que van todo derecho

**Rabia sin sentido**

**Y orgullo venenoso**

En ese momento se volvía alentar todo una persona en uniforme negro con una especie de vidrio en frente que no se viera su rostro, a igual que el comandante su uniforme no era tampoco del campo de bata salvo que llevando lo que parecía un martillo, caminaba tranquilamente también llamémos le comandante imperial y en un momento pone su mano tocando ligeramente uno de los misiles antes que todo volviera anormalidad dan directo a un tanque que empieza a girar en eso aparecen armaduras gigantes llamadas titán 2 que corren disparando.

_Conozco la debilidad_

Nuevamente la lentitud resurge el comandante atlántico ve arriba y viendo unas luces azules van hacia toda velocidad

**Conozco el dolor**

El comandante imperial ignorando la destrucción de sus tanques continúa su camino

**Conozco el miedo**

En eso la luces se revelan como valquirias batallador a pesar de eso eran buenos en lo que hacían uniéndose a las tropas con ellas tres mujeres con escudo y espada siendo la verdaderas valquirias

_Sin nombre es_

Sin importar a los soldados y al comandante imperial continuando mirando al frente ya finalmente deja de caminar poniendo su arma en el hombro mirando a quien está el frente siendo el comandante atlántico que lo hace mirando al frente solo cruzándose los brazos

_**Y quien viene a buscarme**_

_**Cuanto tiempo ha pasado**_

Siendo que ellos eran quienes estaban al frente a pesar que su cara no era visible su cuerpo se veía como enojo y tristeza, en eso sus grupo empezaban moverse con normalidad para volver estar lentos parando como cada bando se enfrenta siendo los dos comandantes parados en todo el conflicto.

_Te conozco_

**Si te conozco**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_


	2. Días gloriosos

_**Hola fue difícil pero logre hacer finalmente el segundo tráiler espero les guste.**_

* * *

_**Tráiler 2: Días gloriosos**_

* * *

En algún lugar del imperio en un campo sin ninguna tipo de gente salvo por dos edificios uno en negro y otro en blanco en ello llega primero fue el Comandante imperial en un vehículo dentro mostraba el campo estaban ubicados se convertiría en uno de batalla, seguido aparece es Heinrich Belgar líder X-0 en mismo vehículo que el comandante prestado por el mismo, obviamente no le gusto eso pero era la única condición para aceptar el duelo pero eso no le importo ya va demostrar a ese comandante quien es y quien se atrevió a meterse, fue una orden una simple orden hiso cambiar al imperio todo su mundo, pero no cualquier orden fue una total sorpresa ya vino por el mismo emperador que todas las unidades volvieran a casa y activaría el plan B cuando fue dado la orden significaba que enviarían alguien más conocido por todos como el comandante, debido al oráculo dijo que todos fracasarían y no queriendo perder demostraría era necesario retándolo a un duelo en un una batalla si ganaba todo regresaría como antes si eso gana el comandaría su grupo sin objeción eso son días gloriosos.

Ya echo decide el Comandante lanzar el ataque primero era simple atacar la base del otro daría la victoria, llama a exploradores buggy y algunos solados armados que inmediatamente van sin dudar deprisa, confiado Belgar solo lanza un grupo de soldados seguro su victoria, afuera 2 chica que llevaban al en su espalda corre deprisa a su objetivo, mientras eso sucedía un grupo de lancero ataca con éxito a los soldados y los exploradores buggy Belgar solo sonríe por eso el Comandante da un pequeño golpe por no ver eso si quiere jugar rudo jugara rudo, decida sacar la artillería pesada sacando a los experimentales tanque llamarada que literal escupen fuego para abrir camino a las tropas no esperaba usar la maquinaria de él se siente molesto por eso usar tanque y vehículos aéreos de él, pero todo era necesario para demostrar que nunca fallaba.

Siguen así por un rato contratacando con todo perece ir rumbo muerto hasta que Belgar no siente algo bien aquí, el comandante enciende unas luces frente del visor del caso haciendo una sonrisa simple con el casco decide terminar todo esto lanza como llama su nueva unidad especial el gusano de rocas no sabía si iba usarlo e nuevo pero aprovecharía el momento Belgar grita sabiendo que ocurriría en ello la base cae por una explosión, y ve afuera viendo por la pantalla algo retirado donde estaban le saludan quienes eran sus antiguas soldados Nikita y Chiara quienes presionan un botón muy felices después de todo el no aceptaba fallas y todo sacrificio era necesario.

El comandante solo mira como sucedió las cosas se puede decir es feliz, después de todo hoy es un día glorioso.

* * *

_**Dato curioso: aunque no lo crean desconocía o no tenía mucho interés en Command & Conquer si no fuera por el tráiler de rivals que dio interés conocer la saga tanto del Tiberio como de Red alert.**_


End file.
